Harbinger of Light: Special Days
by TorNathan
Summary: Authors, fans, and the cast of Harbinger join together on those special days of the year! They laugh, eat, play, and all around have a good time together. Join us as we go through Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day, and the Birthday of the fic! If you think you know what the Fourth Wall means, think again!


Here is a the Christmas Special of 2013! Special Days is not a story, but chapters of different events that break the fourth wall, joining cast and authors! Have fun and a merry Christmas!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Special Days**

**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

(Christmas 2013)

_TorNathan's House  
__Christmas Day_

"N- no, no Sora! Sora, no! Stop swinging from the overhead lights!" Nathan shouted at the Keyblade's Chosen One. Sora complied and let go, landing with a dull slap as his bare feet hit the hardwood floor, the light throwing shadows all around. Nathan shook his head as he turned and saw the smallest glimpse of someone entering the kitchen.

"Kefka! Out of the kitchen, now!" he yelled. A high-pitched and excited voice rang back at him.

"But I'm just trying to . . . speed things along!" he answered.

"No, you're just trying to burn everything," Nathan reprimanded, turning the corner into the kitchen, standing threateningly under the arch. Kefka sighed.

"You're just no fun," he said, feigning depression with his face down. He walked away and into the confusion that was the living room.

"So, how goes the cooking?" Nathan asked. The two best cooks in the house were hard at work, and the duo was surprising. On one hand was Aerith Gainsborough. On the other was Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"It's going well," Aerith quietly replied.

"Oh yeah, babe. We're lighting it up in here!" Hades said, flaring slightly as he did so.

"That's good, just keep the psycho out of here, okay?" Nathan uttered, meaning Kefka. They nodded and continued on the food as he walked out. _Where is Herald? He's late!_

It was about five in the evening and everyone was there. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé Riku, Alexia, Merideth, Christina, King Mickey, Leon, Cid, Merlin, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Axel (or was it Lea?), Tifa, Maleficent, Sephiroth, Hades and Kefka. Also, special invites were given to Kathrin, Chris (now a cyborg), Mike (now a zombie), Sri, Andre, Draconem, Oblivion (no one knows his or her true name), and Mega (also unknown), and Herald was late, but that was typical of him.

The grand Christmas tree, with all of it's decorations and lights, filled the living room with joy and warmth, or maybe that was the roaring fireplace. Either way, gifts were piled all around it, the aromas of succulent food were drifting, and the sound of laughter echoed in the air. Music played ever so softly in the background, but no one gave it any thought. Nathan was just happy to see his cast being together like this, and not wanting to murder each other.

"So, what's going on in chapter sixteen?" Christina piped up from her chair.

"Well, why would I ruin the surprise?" Nathan answered.

"Hey, Tor! Kairi had better get healed!" Sora yelled at him from his place next to Kairi, Roxas and Naminé.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't!" Nathan yelled back.

"Hey, I'm the main character! You have to tell me!" Sora answered.

"No I don't," Nathan retorted.

"And what about me! I'm listed as one of the main characters!" Kairi herself said.

"Oh well," Nathan simply replied, shrugging his shoulders when—

"Urgh! Agh, ugh!" Grunts were echoing from the chimney. Herald!

"Santa!" Sora yelled, jumping up and casting Blizzaga on the fire. It went out and nearly a second later, Herald plumped down in the fire place, covered in soot and ash.

"Wait, you're not Santa!" Sora blared, looking down at Herald in disbelief.

"No, I am not. I just happen to live on Nathan's roof," he replied, getting to his feet while Merlin had magically cleaned him. The fire roared back to life, thanks to Kefka.

"About time you got here, I've been under a lot of stress with all these—"

"DINNER IS SERVED" Hades called out. In the large dining room, all the food magically left the kitchen and danced it's way onto the teak table. Merlin was behind this as all the dishes and drinks and food danced about, sparkling light dazzling from their animate forms. Everyone rushed to a seat. Sora had already tried to begin when Kairi slapped his hand, stopping him. Nathan cleared his throat and clinked a glass with a spoon, rising from his seat.

"First off, Merry Christmas!" Nathan announced. Everyone greeted him the same. "Well, here we are. It's been a long time since we all became acquainted with one another, and what a journey it has been already! But, I'm not done yet. Herald's not done yet. Are you all done?"

"NO!"

"That's what I thought. Now, we have eleven more chapters in book one everyone! I don't know if you all know what that means, but what it means to Herald and I, is that book two is closer. And book two is going to blow the first out of the water!" Nathan said.

"Yes," Herald added, rising as well, "book two will be full of grandiose moments and sad ones. It will be unlike anything ever attempted in the Kingdom Hearts fan fiction world, we can assure you that!"

"Agreed," Nathan said. "But, first off, I would love to thank all of the fans out there for their love and support. Without you, this story wouldn't exist. Next, I want to thank the 'diehard' fans. Every time, these few leave a review, and that helps Herald and I like no other thing in the world. Thank you Mike, Chris, Draconem, Andre, Sri, Kathrin, Oblivion and even you Mega!" Everyone clapped and laughed. It was good time in the world.

"And lastly, thank you to our cast. We put you all through hell and back, and sometimes more than that! But everyday you let us torture you more and more, so thank you for helping us tell this wonderful tale!" Nathan said.

"Oh just shut up! Let's eat!" Kefka cackled. And so they did.

"Buzzkill," Nathan said to Herald.

And so a couple hours passed of food and drink, talking and laughing, before Kairi offered:

"Do you still have that karaoke set, Nathan?" Oh no . . .

"Well . . . this should be pleasant . . ." Nathan said with trepidation. Kefka had taken the "stage" and was ready to sing.  
"I like to call this one _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_"**  
**

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids all yelling_

_And everyone felling and dying of sick fear,_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year!_

_It's the cru-cruelest season of all,_

_With those hellfire killings and rip-roaring feelings_

_When your friends all die and fall!_

_It's the sickly-deadliest season of all!_

_There'll be parties of roasting_

_And babies are toasting_

_To eat out in the snow!_

_There'll be spilling so gory_

_And death oh so glory_

_And there's so much to go!_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be sorrow and crying_

_And music of dying_

_For everyone to hear!_

_It's the most wonderful time . . . of the year!_

"Boo! Get off the stage!"

"That's sick!"

"Get out of here!"

"Oohooo! You all don't know what real talent is!" he shrieked, before leaving the stage. Next up was Cyborg Chris. He picked up the mic and looked to the audience.

"I would like to dedicate this one to Mona—"

"Not so fast!" someone shouted. The door had been kicked in into Nathan's house. And there he was . . . Magneto.

"No! Anyone but you!" Chris shouted, while he was slowly rising in the air.

"I have a contract that requires your death, sorry old chap," Magneto said.

"No, guys help me!" Chris shouted as he slowly floated out the door. Sora was trying but couldn't move at all. No one could.

"We can't! Nathan and Herald are writing this! They control us!" Kairi shouted.

"Just let him go, hoho!"

"KEFKA!"

"Please, someone tell Mona that I—" and the door shut. Everyone could move again.

"CHRIS!" Zombie Mike shouted, going after him.

**HoL:SD**

_Marianas Trench_

The icy wind blew around the ship, salt water spraying the people upon the boat. The evening was descending and so was the temperature.

"How silly of you to try and rescue your friend," Magneto said to Mike. Mike kind of grunted, but words were still heard:

"He's meh friend."

"How sentimental. End him," and so Zombie Mike was decapitated by one of the guards with Magneto. What? He was a zombie after all . . .

"As for you. We have certain instructions with you," Magneto explained. He raised his hands and started slowly crushing Chris, making him smaller and smaller and smaller by the second. His screams went unheard save Magneto and the guards. The boat rocked in the waves, and his screams lessened. The sound of crunching metal bit into Magneto's ears. Finally, he was done.

All that was left of Chris was a small coin.

Magneto took the Chris Coin and placed it in a small chest. He took that chest and chained it up, locking it thrice. Then he put this super locked chest and put it in another chest. He locked it three times as well and then threw it overboard into the trench, where it would rest on the ocean floor, seven miles below the surface.

"Also, Chris, I have a message from Nathan. I guess it's too late now, but here it is:

"_Told you I would._"

**HoL:SD**

_TorNathan's House_

Wrapping paper littered the living room as everyone had received their gifts. Chris and Mike weren't mourned for long, and so everyone was having a blast again. Literally.

"Ooh, ohohoho! It's just what I've ALWAYS WANTED!" Kefka screamed. Bright white light filled the room, followed by a whoosh of heat and flames. Half of the house, the eastern half, blew apart, debris scattering into the sky and onto the snow below. The tree was a burning inferno, which flew into the neighboring house and had set it on fire as well. Half of the cast was burnt and black. And Nathan's house was demolished.

"KEFKA!" Nathan shouted.

"Oh, sorry, hohohoho!" he shouted. Herald had to hold Nathan down so he wouldn't kill Kefka.

"Kefka, what did you get anyway?" Sora asked, wondering what item could possibly excite Kefka like that.

"Oh? Just a pair of hand-knitted mittens!"

* * *

There we go! Just a small way to say thank you to all our fans that read Harbinger! And what's Christmas without presents? Here's a little something . . .

* * *

**Chapter 16 SNEAK** **PEAK: **

Argovaron sighed as he looked out onto the Empire's capital, Avéladré. He stood on Emperor Mateus' balcony, looking as the wind swept over his bald head. He scratched his silver goatee with a ringed finger, looking out to the sea that the capital bordered from the south. The northern sea stretched out far, the only break in the horizon being some islands of pure rock. His hand rested on the pommel of his sword. Ah, his sword was one of the most extravagant swords in all of I'ltorien. The hilt was silver, a ruby sitting in its center. The handle was wrapped in black steel until it reached the white pommel, another ruby embossed in it. The blade itself, well, that was difficult. The blade changed color depending on the spiritual mood of the wielder. He looked down at it in its black sheath. He gripped the handle and watched as it turned into a washy blue. He was calm. He heard the doors bang open with sudden ferocity, and his blade steamed to a dull yellow, laced with bits of red, but it faded as he let go. He had been doting on how he had earned this sword, nearly 2,000 years ago.

Mateus stormed in, closely followed by a tall Vysril. The Vysril seemed agitated by Mateus, a feeling that Argovaron could easily relate to. This Vysril was Hexrin, the third eldest of his clan. There were only seven Vysrils left in the nation of I'ltorien. Well, one of the seven _known_ Vysrils. The demon spawn of Seltra herself didn't quite count. Those abominations and their cults were worthless and too dangerous. Luckily they lived far off by the Vale Rift of Schrade. The Cults of Seltra lived in the Valley of Lost Mist, west of the Vale Rift. The demon spawn, the Zexlites, were sealed away in the Trench of Seltra on the east of the Vale Rift and just above the Astarath Desert. Only Morvlan, the eldest of the Vysrils could unleash the Zexlites with the use of a Luxarian Orb, which was heavily guarded within the Tower of Ahkthra. The Tower of Ahkthra was once the legendary home of the Demigod Ahkthra and his Demigoddess wife, Seltra. Their children were the Seven Vysrils and then in a ritual of demonic beliefs gone wrong, the Zexlites were born. If only they had the Zexlites under their control, they could acquire all of I'ltorien and Drisseria, the neighboring nation. But that required the Luxarian Orb, and no one took the Vysril siblings lightly.

**END SNEAK PEAK.**

* * *

See you all in Chapter 16!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

May the love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan  
The Unknowing Herald


End file.
